Jamais deux sans toi
by Lunicane
Summary: Draco Malefoy, vient d'arriver à Londres. Il doit faire face à des sentiments confus et surtout s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Mais notre trio va l'aider ! Monde alternatif
1. Chapter 1

_Bon voilà un super ONE SHOT que j'ai écris en histoire (je sais c'est mal, mais mon prof est nul). Et j'ai eut tellement d'idée que j'ai pas pu m'arrêter, donc sa sera plutôt une fic en 5 chapitres au maximum !_

_J'essayerai de les mettre le plus vite possible !_

_C'est un HPDM, avec d'autres couples en parallèle !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

Jamais deux, sans toi

Chapitre 1

- Certains souhaitent une réforme radicale, qui diminuerait les pouvoirs du président de la République et organiserait…

Toc toc toc, La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant apparaître la directrice de l'établissement. Les élèves, plus ou moins ronchonnant se levèrent afin de saluer leur directrice.

- Asseyez-vous les enfants. Monsieur Binns, je suis désolée d'interrompre votre classe mais un nouvel élève vient d'arriver et au vue de son retard déjà important, je souhaiterai qu'il commencé les cours dès maintenant.

- Il n'y a pas de problème Madame la directrice, il est ici en de bonne main.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous laisse ici, nous nous retrouverons dans 2 heures dans ma classe. Au revoir Monsieur Binns

Les élèves se levèrent de nouveau lorsque leur directrice partit. Une fois la porte fermée tous tournèrent leurs yeux vers « le nouveau ». Il était plutôt grand. Il avait une prestance naturelle qui fascina ses nouveaux camarades, ses cheveux étaient d'un blonds tirant sur le blanc et regardait la classe de façon hautaine avec ses yeux magnifique yeux gris.

- Monsieur Malefoy, bienvenu à Poudlard. Bien maintenant allez vous asseoir à coté de Monsieur Potter.

Le professeur reprit ainsi son cours sans se soucier que son nouvel élève ne bouge pas. Ron, un élève aux cheveux roux, qui était assis au dernier rang à coté de la porte lui souffla :

- C'est celui du premier rang devant le bureau.

Le blond avança donc vers le jeune homme aux yeux incroyablement verts tourné vers lui et qui semblait absolument pas gêné de détailler le nouveau comme un morceau de viande.

- Salut, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

- Moi c'est Draco Malefoy

- Tu viens d'ou ?

- Monsieur Potter, veuillez suivre le cours et non bavarder.

- Mais Monsieur, je lui proposais juste mes cours pour qu'il rattrape son retard, vous ne voudriez pas qu'il est de mauvais résultats.

Le professeur sembla gêné d'avoir pensé que son élève bavardé, et Draco fut étonné de la répartit du jeune homme qui n'hésitait pas à mentir effrontément dans le seul but d'embarrasser son professeur.

Draco se tourna et fut étonné de voir tous les élèves avec un petit sourire au lèvres, sûrement heureux de la réparti de leur camarade.

- Ah… très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous pardonne mais veuillez tout de même à ne plus parler dans mon cours. Vous aurez tout le temps de reparler de ses cours plus tard.

Draco fut très étonné que son professeur s'excuse et quand ils e tourna vers Harry il fut encore plus étonné de voir celui-ci en train de noter son cours avec tout de fois un petit sourire vainqueur que le blond trouva très énigmatique.

Quand le cours fut terminé, chacun se dépêcha de sortir de la classe. Draco quand à lui, alla voir son professeur pour lui demander les références du livre que ses camarades avaient acheté pour se cours afin de se le procurer au plus vite.

Quand il eut noté les références, il resta stupéfié devant la salle de classe vide. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Il était nouveau, ne connaissait pas son nouvel établissement et se retrouvait seul, à devoir chercher son chemin comme un vulgaire seconde !

Il sortit lentement de la salle et fut étonné de voir appuyé sur le mur face à la salle de classe, son voisin : Harry Potter. Son air surpris ne sembla pas passer inaperçu parce que Harry rigola.

- Tu pensais que j'allais laisser un aussi joli jeune homme errer seul dans les couloirs. Il rigola de nouveau en voyant la rougeur se répandre sur les joues du blond. Allez viens Drake, c'est la récré. On va voir tes matières et s'organiser pour t'aider à les rattraper.

- Oh… heu… ok merci, c'est… heu gentil !

- De rien, et tu es très mignon quand tu rougis.

Draco encore plus intimidé, rougit d'autant plus, faisant rigoler son camarade. Quand ils arrivèrent dehors, Hermione jugea son sourire victorieux et la gène du blond.

- Harry ,qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, le pauvre petit ange, il est tout rouge.

Ron et Harry rirent encore plus quand ils virent Draco baisser la tête encore plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

Harry sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma grâce à celle de Ron et commença à fumer lentement, semblant vraiment apprécier l'effet apaisant de la nicotine sur lui. Draco le regarda contrarié après avoir reçu toute sa fumée sur le visage.

- Tu n'aimes pas l'odeur ? Désolé je me décale.

Alors Draco tu as quoi comme matière, commença Hermione. Ah parfait tu as déjà son emploi du temps. Fais voir.

Lundi : 8h-9h:anglais ; 9h-10h : latin ; 10h-12h :physique ; 13h-15h : histoire ; 15h-16h : anglais option ; 16h-17h : maths

Mardi :9h-10h :espagnol ; 10h-11h : Anglais option; 11h-12h :anglais ; 13h-15h : SVT; 15h-16h : Chimie ; 16h-17h : Grecque

Mercredi : 8h-10h:philo; 10h-12h : spécialité; 14h-17h : natation

Jeudi : 8h-10h:TP physique; 10h-12h :TP SVT; 13h-12h :physique ; 13h-14h : histoire ; 14h-16h :maths ; 16h-17h : latin

Vendredi : 8h-10h:grecque ; 10h-11h :histoire ; 11h-12h :maths ; 13h-15h :sport ; 15h-16h :espagnol ; 16h-17h : latin

Samedi : 8h-12h:DST ;14h-16h : Foot

- Olala, c'est rempli. Comment tu vas faire pour tenir le coup.

- Ron, c'est pas parce que tu as pris que foot comme option que tout le monde doit faire comme…

- Heu… Harry salut, tu aurais une cigarette s'il te plait ?

Le jeune homme qui venait de s'arrêter devant Harry, était grand brun avec de magnifique yeux bleus. Draco le regarda et quand il vit Hermione et Ron commencer à s'éloigner, il les suivit sans trop comprend pourquoi.

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, celui-ci les regarda sans comprendre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que Dean, est l'ex de Harry, et qu'ils veulent tous les deux recoller les morceaux sans jamais y parvenir. Alors là c'était le bon moment tu comprends ?

- Ah, Harry est gay ?

- Bien sur, etDean aussi.

Draco ne sut pas pourquoi mais il se sentit un peu gêné par cette révélation, bien qu'il s'en douta suite aux remarque du brun à son égard. C'était étrange, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas que le brun soit attiré par lui. Lui-même le trouvait très mignon.

- Hey oh, Draco tu viens ? ça a sonné, on a anglais optionnel.

Draco les suivit comme les automates jusqu'à son cours. Hermione les laissa devant leur salle pour se rendre en permanence puisqu'elle même n'avait pas pris cette option. Pendant le cours Harry participa énormément tandis que Dean, son « petit ami » l'embrassé dans le cou, et laissait ses mains sous la table. Harry pas le moins du monde gêné continua de parler avec le professeur Trelaway, sans montrer le moindre signe de gêne.

Lorsque Dean s'allongea sur les genoux d'Harry (la salle se présentant comme un mini-amphithéatre lui permettait sans que le prof puisse voir quoi que se soit grâce aux élèves de devant) celui-ci rougit légèrement mais continua de parler tout en étant légèrement rouge et essoufflé.

Le reste de la classe pendant se temps dormait ou regardait dans la direction de Harry sembla voir jusqu'ou sa résistance tiendrait. Ce en fut que lorsque la prof commença à écrire au tableau qu'Harry s'abandonné complètement en s'avachissant sur sa chaise et gémit doucement.

Draco et Ron quand à eux, jouèrent aux cartes sans que cela ne sembla la perturber.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la classe Hermione les attendait devant leur salle et tendit des feuilles à Draco.

- Alors là, commença-t-elle, tu as le plan du lycée pour que tu ne te perdes pas quand tu seras tout seul. Là je t'ai fait un planning, Harry en voilà un pour toi aussi parce que tu lui feras réviser et rattraper les matières obligatoires et les options que vous avez en commun ça sera sûrement plus agréable pour lui de le faire avec toi. En plus j'ai remarqué que tu seras en sport optionnel avec Harry en natation et avec Ron en foot. Au faite Dean il t'en reste sur le coin de la bouche.

Tous rirent lorsqu'ils virent Dean se frotter le coin des lèvres. Draco sentit un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit Harry et Dean partirent main dans la main vers l'autre cours pendant que Ron et Hermione parlait entre eux. Il ne pensait pas qu'être le nouveau serait aussi dur. Bien sur ils n'avaient aucun compte à lui rendre mais il aurait apprécié qu'on s'intéresse un peu plus à lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrièrent le professeur Mac Gonagall, était debout très droite derrière son bureau.

- Tout le monde se place en silence. Monsieur Malefoy veuillez venir au bureau. Je suppose que cela n'a pas été fait dans les autres matières, donc vous allez vous présenter en deux minutes à vos camarades. Mademoiselle Granger, vous vous êtes occupée des plannings pour qu'il rattrape les cours ?

- Oui madame.

- Très bien, Monsieur Malefoy, c'est à vous.

- Heu… Bonjour, je m'appelle Draco Malefoy et je suis arrivée à Londres il y a deux jours parce que mon père a été muté ici. Je viens de… partout. En effet comme on voyageait beaucoup à cause du travail de mon père, c'est la première fois que je vais à l'école avant je faisais tout par correspondance. Voilà

- Très bien, allez vous asseoir à coté de Monsieur Thomas, et pas de bavardage.

Lorsque le cours commença le seul bruit que l'on entendait était celui des stylos allant à toute allures sur les feuilles. Les mathématiques était la matière que Draco préférait. Il eut donc beaucoup d'aisance à comprendre ou ils en étaient dans le programme. Pendant la période d'exercices, il alla assez rapidement et une fois qu'il eut terminé, il contempla la classe.

Quand Dean lui passa un petit bout de papier il l'ouvrit le plus discrètement possible afin de le lire :

_Comme tu n'as jamais été à l'école, je peux t'aider à mieux comprendre comment ça marche_

Une fois qu'il eut lu le mot il se tourna vers Dean, ne comprenant pas. C'est seulement lorsqu'il sentit la main de celui-ci en train de dessiner des arabesques sur sa cuisse qu'il se leva outré par l'attitude de son voisin.

Tout le monde de tourna vers lui en le regardant surpris.

- Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites debout ? Mon cours n'est en aucun cas terminé.

- Je… c'est que…

- C'est à cause de moi madame, désolé, je voulais lui faire une blague, mais il a prit peur.

- C'est aimable à vous de vous dénoncer Monsieur Thomas, cela vous épargne d'une heure de colle, mais vous venez de faire perdre 30 points à votre classe. Réfléchissez avant de « faire des blagues » la prochaine fois.

- Oui, madame.

Lorsqu'il se rassit, Draco regarda autour de lui gêné, mais fut heureux de voir que tout le monde ne faisait plus attention à lui.

Il croisa cependant le regard de Harry et fut figé sur place. Celui-ci avec les yeux d'un vert profond, presque noirs et regardait Dean avec un regard meurtrier et blessé à la fois.

Dean quand à lui, ne sembla pas gêné le moins du monde et lui fit même un clin d'œil complice.

- Très bien, vous finissez ses exercices pour jeudi et vous faites ceux du polycopié que vous prendrez sur mon bureau avant de partir.

Quand il sortit de la classe Hermione vint directement vers lui.

Ouf enfin une journée de terminée, j'ai bien cru que ça finirait jamais !

- Tu viens Draco, on va dehors et après on rentrera !

- On attend pas Harry ?

- Non il va s'expliquer avec Dean.

- Ok, et Ron il est ou ?

- Partit en courrant pour fumer sa clope !

Ils avancèrent lentement et Hermione lui parlait du lycée, de son histoire, des salles qu'ils croisaient, ainsi que des tableaux affichaient dans les couloirs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, il retrouvèrent facilement Ron assit, sur un banc en train de fumer. Ils restèrent 30 minutes à parler de tout et de rien. C'est quand ils virent Dean sortir en pleurant de l'établissement qu'ils comprirent que beaucoup de temps était passé.

- Bon on y va, proposa Hermione.

- Ba on attend pas Harry ?

- Nan, si il est pas sorti, c'est qu'il est directement rentré dans sa chambre.

- Dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi ? Y'a une autre sortie ?

- Nan, mais Harry vit ici, il a une chambre, il est en pensionna quoi.

Draco rentra donc chez lui, déçu de ne pas avoir revu Harry, après son explication avec Dean. Il espérait seulement que celui-ci ne lui en veuille pas. Il avait ruiné son couple le jour de sa création.

Une fois chez lui, Draco fut heureux de voir que la maison était vide. Il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir raconter sa journée dans tous les détails à sa mère.

Le lendemain matin, il arriva en retard à son premier cours de la journée. Pourtant son professeur ne dit rien. Il l'accueilli assez froidement. Il fut déçu de ne pas voir Harry, puis se rappela que trois classe étaient mélangées. Il s'assit à coté d'Hermione qui lui faisait des grands signes et semblaient lui avoir gardé une place.

- Tiens, voici le plan, je savais que tu l'oublierais.

Elle sourit en le voyant rougir. Le cours se passa tranquillement de même que la journée, mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler avec Harry sachant qu'il devait allez voir l'administration à chacune des pauses pour donner des dossiers avec Hermione et que celui-ci allait fumer avec Ron.

Ce n'est que le mercredi matin, en philosophie qu'il put enfin lui parler. Il s'assit au dernier rang de la classe, à coté de Harry et Ron et Hermione était assis juste devant eux, mais était complètement retourné afin de pouvoir parler librement.

Il eut du mal à enfin pouvoir parler à Harry, puisque ses deux amis étaient sans cesse retourné.

C'est avec un sourire crispé qu'il ouvrit le petit papier que Harry venait de poser devant lui.

_Je t'en veux pas, alors décrispe toi et souri un peu, bien que tu sois adorable quand tu as ta mine boudeuse._

Il devint rouge pivoine en lisant le papier et le mit rapidement dans sa poche. Cependant il était soulagé, il ne lui en voulait pas !

_Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Prochain chapitre : la piscine !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier !  
Je vous dit un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews je ne pensais pas que ma première fic plairait autant !_

_Sur ceux : bonne lecture !_

Jamais deux sans toi

Chapitre 2

- Maman, il est ou mon maillot de bain ?

- Je ne sais pas Dray, tu as regardé dans le carton marqué 359 ?

- Nan, il est ou ?

- Je ne sais pas, cherche, il est peut être dans e bureau de ton père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là-bas ?

- Il y ferait que comme tu n'as pas daigné ranger ta chambre, j'ai été obligée de le faire avant de tout faire et j'ai rangé tes affaires ou j'ai pu, parce que tu n'es pas très ordonné !

- Oui mais tu l'as pas mis dans une valise ?

- Peut-être trésor, je ne sais pas, cherche.

-Tu n'aurais pas une petite indication pour m'aider ?

Lorsque son téléphone vibra, Draco sauta dessus, espérant que se ne serait pas Pansy. Cette fille était un pot de colle. Quand elle avait su que Draco venait vivre à Londres, elle avait sauté de joie.

Il s'était rencontré un jour où le père de Draco était en déplacement à Londres. Il l'avait rencontrée en boite de nuit, et étant assez saoul, il l'avait trouvée gentille. Et puis elle avait des amies très mignonnes, alors il s'était rapprochée d'elle espérant ainsi de rapprocher de ses amis. Mais il s'était rendu compte trop tard que ses « amies » étaient avec elle parce que son père possédait la boite de nuit et pouvaient ainsi rentrer à l'œil et non parce qu'elle était sympathique. Et depuis ce jour il ne pouvait plus s'en décoller et devait sans cesse lui donner des nouvelles.

- Allo ?

- Draco ? Salut c'est Harry, je voulais savoir si tu venais à la piscine cet aprèm ? Ça serait bien comme ça on pourrait commencer à réviser chez moi après. Ça te dit ?

- Ah, salut Harry, ba écoute je comptais vraiment venir, mais là je trouve plus mon maillot. Il doit être dans un carton pas vidé et je suis incapable de mettre la main dessus. En plus ma mère ne m'aide pas du tout, donc je ne pense pas que je puisse venir. Je suis désolée mais si tu veux je peux venir après la natation pour qu'on travaille.

- Mouais mais si tu veux je peux te passer un maillot, ça me dérange pas, j'en ai des dizaines. Je te les emmène tu n'auras qu'à en choisir un et comme ça tu pourras venir et on pourra aller travailler directement après, c'est mieux non ?

- Ça serait super sympa, mais tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas !

- Pas du tout, de toute façon je peux en mettre qu'un à la fois, donc les autres ne me servent à rien. Bon on se retrouve à la piscine ! Ciao

C'est donc ravi que Draco descendit pour partir à la piscine.

- Dray, chéri, tu as retrouvé ton maillot de bain mon bébé ?

- Non maman, mais un copain va m'en passer un, donc ça va ! J'y vais à tout à l'heure.

- Attend mon chéri, je vais t'accompagner, comme ça je te regarderai nager un peu et puis après on rentrera ensemble.

- Non, c'est bon, après je vais chez Harry, pour rattraper mes cours.

Quand Draco vit le visage de sa mère, il sut qu'il avait commis une erreur. Ses parents refusait qu'il aille chez qui que se soit tant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas cette personne et ses parents.

- Poussin, il est hors de question que tu ailles chez un inconnu. Tu sais que tu dois absolument nous présenter chaque personne chez qui tu comptes aller avant d'y aller et d'avoir notre approbation. Je sais que cette règle t'agaces mais tu dois la respecter et non pas essayer de me faire croire que tu vas à la piscine en pensant que je n'y verrai que du feu.

- Ba tu n'as qu'à venir, il fait natation lui aussi, donc tu peux venir le rencontrer, me regarder nager un peu et puis quand tu te sens fatiguée, tu rentres à la maison et moi je vais chez Harry pour travailler. Tu le connaîtras comme ça, y'aura pas de problème, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou alors vous pouvez venir à la maison et travailler ici, comme ça ton père pourra le rencontrer ce soir et tu auras donc l'autorisation d'aller chez lui les prochaines fois. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Maman si on est ici on travaillera jamais, tu le sais on va rentrer tu vas lui parler pendant des heures, après père va rentrer et j'aurai pas travailler donc j'aurai du retard. Pour une fois je pourrai aller chez quelqu'un sans que père ne le connaisse n'est-ce pas ? Après tout il a confiance en tes décisions.

- Tu as parfaitement raison mon ange, mais si il ne me paraît digne de mon drakichou, il est hors de question que tu ailles chez lui. C'est clair ? Bien alors allons-y.

Cela lui fit du bien de pouvoir marcher avec sa mère. Ça lui manquait de ne plus lui raconter ses histoires de lycéens. Mais depuis qu'elle était malade, elle se fatiguait beaucoup plus vite et ne pouvait pas faire énormément d'efforts.

Ils marchèrent donc lentement, afin qu'elle ne se fatigue pas, et une fois arriver à la piscine, ils attendirent Harry devant.

Celui-ci arriva essoufflé et complètement décoiffé. Il fit un immense sourire à Draco, sourire qui se figea quand il vit la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière lui. Il la salua, puis n'osa plus la regarder en face.

Le peu que Harry avait pu voir l'avait stupéfié. Cette jeune femme semblait irréelle. A la fois plein de grâce et de joie de vivre et de fragilité maladive.Draco et lui parlèrent, mais Harry était réservé et ne cessait de regarder la main de Draco et de la jeune femme enlacée.

Quand leur professeur arriva, il leur indiqua leur vestiaire et Draco accompagna sa mère sur un banc à coté de la piscine avant d'aller dans les vestiaires.

Harry quand a lui, repensa à la jeune femme, elle était magnifique, elle avait d'immenses cheveux blond très clair qui lui tombait dans le dos. Elle portait une petite robe blanche avec des petites fleurs bleues, des sandalettes bleues qui laissait apparaître ses orteils vernis très soigneusement en un bleu identique à celui de ses chaussures. Mais ce qui troubla le plus Harry se fut ses yeux, il était empli de peur, de fragilité et de force. Il avait été transporté dans ses yeux. Elle l'avait regardée avec méfiante mais également de la curiosité.

Quand Draco arriva, il lui présenta ses maillots de bain, tous plus flashi les un que les autres et Draco se demanda dans quoi il allait être embarqué.

Voyant sa gène, Harry éclata de rire.

- Tiens, prend celui-là, je me doutait bien que les autres te plairaient pas.

- Merci, parce que même si toi ça te va bien, moi je ne me vois pas trop avec un maillot de bain aussi… voyant, tu vois ?

Harry sourit de sa gène. C'était adorable.

- C'est bon, je m'en doutais, moi même je ne les mets plus, ils sont un peu trop fanfarons !

Draco prit le maillot de bain noir qu'Harry lui présenta avec joie, il ne se voyait pas avec un maillot, orange, vert fluo, rose ou turquoise.

Cependant quand il vit Harry assit sur le bord de la piscine avec un maillot de mains rose fushia, il le trouva magnifique. Il avait des abdominaux très bien dessiné, mais pas dans l'excès. De plus cette couleur faisait ressortir son bronzage naturel.

Il reporta son attention sur sa mère et vit que celle-ci le regardait avec attention. Elle le jugeait, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fils aussi peu vêtu et elle trouva qu'il avait grandi, il était plus musclé aussi, mais moins que les autres garçons présents.

La leçon commença lentement, ils firent d'abord des longueurs pour s'échauffer, puis le moniteur décida de faire des courses afin de juger leur niveau. Harry passa dans le premier groupe et Draco dans le second. Ils repassaient 2 fois afin d'être sur des résultats.

Harry arriva largement le premier puisqu'il avait passé son été et tout le début de l'année scolaire à s'entraîner durant des heures. Une fois sorti de l'eau, il regarda la jeune femme et vit que celle-ci observait Draco très attentivement. N'y tenant plus il alla la voir dans le but de connaître son lien avec lui.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

- Bonjour, Narcissa Malefoy.

- Malefoy ? Vous êtes de la même famille que Draco ?

- Oui je suis sa mère.

Devant le visage très surpris, celle ci rigola, son rire était léger, cristallin.

- Oh, désolé, je ne savais pas, de plus après la piscine…

- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas, Drake va travailler chez toi. Je ne vais pas m'imposer, je souhaitais juste rencontrer la personne chez qui Drake allait. Tes parents seront chez toi ?

- Oh, en faite non, je vis seul, à l'école, j'ai juste une chambre et une salle de bain, je prends tous mes repas à l'école, parce que je n'ai pas de parents et mon oncle et ma tante préféraient que je parte de chez eux.

- Oh pauvre trésor, Drake ne m'en a pas parlé. Si un jour tu te sens seul, n'hésite jamais à venir à la maison, même si Drake n'y ait pas. Tu seras la bienvenu.

- Potter, c'est ton tour, dépêche toi de venir où tu ne prends pas la course.

- Désolé Madame mais je dois y aller

Oui bien sur trésor, va vite.

Harry se dépêcha d'obéir à son coach. Il écouta ce que leur coach leur demander de nager (type de nage et nombres de longueurs) et en profita pour observer Draco, celui-ci était assis par terre, il semblait fatiguait. Il avait les joues très rouges et respirait difficilement. De plus il était encore tout mouillé et frissonné sans s'enrouler dans sa serviette. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que la serviette de Draco se trouvait assez éloignée de lui, et fut son état de fatigue il n'avait sûrement pas voulu se déplacer de peur de s'écrouler.

Il alla rapidement la chercher et l'amena à Draco

Lorsque Harry arriva devant lui et lui tendit sa serviette celui-ci sourit.

- Merci, je n'avais pas le courage d'aller la chercher.

- Je m'en suis douté, parce que vu ton état, tu sembles juste capable de respirer, et encore difficilement. Pas comme moi, qui nage parfaitement bien !

Harry s'éloigna rapidement pour ne pas recevoir le coup de pied que Draco s'apprêtait à lui donner.

- Froussard ! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir fuir indéfiniment ! Je finirais par t'attraper.

Harry partit en riant, et fit un léger clin d'œil à Draco avant de se positionner pour plonger.

Harry repartit nager et lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau, il était de nouveau premier. Il vit que Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé mais qu'il le regardait avec un air de défit dans les yeux. Cela fit rire Harry qui partit s'asseoir en attendant que les membres de son groupe sortent de l'eau et que celui de Draco parte.

- Bien les garçons du premier groupe venait par là s'il vous plait. Parfait, alors je vais voir le temps de l'autre groupe, mais je risque de faire des groupes de niveau. Donc au vu de vos résultats Harry et Blaise vous restez dans ce groupe, Grégory et Vincent vous passerez dans le second, parce que vous êtes plus faible.

- Mais m'sieur, on est pas…

- Silence Vincent. Par contre pour les courses, maintenant ça sera deux par deux. Donc les deux meilleurs du premier groupe se battront ensemble, ainsi de suite. Il n'y aura jamais de courses entre le groupe 1 et le groupe 2.

- Bien monsieur.

- parfait alors allez vous asseoir, pendant que les deuxième groupe nage.

Lorsque Draco se positionna pour plonger, Harry l'observa plus attentivement. Il était magnifique mouillé. Ses cheveux lui tombaient légèrement sur le visage. Il était plus grand que les autres garçons de son groupe et surtout très élancé. Ses jambes étaient d'un blanc nacré, recouvertes d'un fin duvet blond. Son dos était très musclé et de fines gouttes d'eau y traçaient de légers sillons.

Harry souhaita devenir une de ses gouttes qui pouvait aller à leur guise sur son corps.  
Lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit, Harry sortit de ses pensées. Il espéra que son observation était passée inaperçu et un coup d'œil lui assura que ceux-ci étaient plus occupés à se chamailler qu'à le regarder. Il porta son attention sur la mère de Draco. Elle le regardait attentivement, Harry se sentit analysé, scruté, sondé. Il fut tout d'abord inquiet qu'elle puisse se rendre compte de son attirance pour son fils. Mais son sourire empli de gentillesse et de tendresse le rassura. Elle semblait s'être rendu compte de quelque chose mais ça ne semblait pas la déranger. Ou tout au moins, elle ne le laissait pas paraître.

- Allez les garçons, tous à la douche !

Tous se dirigèrent vers les douches. Elles étaient sous forme de cabine. Mais il n'y avait pas de verrous, elles étaient juste aimantées afin de ne pas s'ouvrir.

Harry entra dans une cabine et prit le savon afin de se laver. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler le long de son dos et décontracter ses muscles. Il se sentit apaisé et reposé.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche toutes les cabines étaient vides sauf une, et il ne restait que ses affaires et celle de Draco. Il eut un petit sourire énigmatique, puis commença à s'habiller. Il ré enfila son jean bleu foncé et son tee-shirt rouge.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les sèches cheveux et s'abandonné totalement à ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'air sécher ses cheveux à sa guise, sans se soucier des nombreux épis qui risqueraient de s'installer.

Quand Draco sortit de la douche, il n'avait qu'une serviette enroulée autour de la taille et de l'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux. Ce qui l'étonna fut qu'il était seul. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les vestiaires.

Il se tourna vers les sèches cheveux et y vit Harry. Il semblait serein. Il avait les yeux fermés et était loin de ce monde. Pour la première fois Draco se rendit compte qu'il portait un masque durant les cours. Il n'avait pas cet air triste et ingénu. En cours il paraissait sur de lui et inébranlable.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa contemplation, il décidé de s'habille et lâcha donc la porte qui claqua bruyamment le faisant se pétrifier de peur.

Un bruit sourd sortir Harry de sa torpeur. Il redressa la tête et se maudit de s'être fait prendre dans ce moment de calme et d'intimité. Il remit son masque et croisa deux prunelles grises. Il observa Draco. Il était figé sur place et n'était vêtu que d'une serviette, enroulée autour de la taille. Il avait les joues rouges comme si il avait été pris en faute.

Harry se sentit hypnotisé et attiré par lui. Il s'avança lentement sans quitter ses yeux de son visage maintenant baissé.

Draco le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit s'approcher. Lorsqu'il fut devant lui le laisse lui remonter le visage. Quand il rencontra ses yeux, il fut troublé et touché. Il y avait tellement de tendresse à l'intérieur qu'il se sentit fondre. Quand Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes ce fut comme une explosion. Elles étaient tellement douces et chaudes : un appel à la luxure. Quand Harry mit fin à leur baiser, il gémit de contrariété, toute gêne envolée, il ne voulait plus que lui, Harry, ses lèvres et son corps. Il se pencha en avant tout en gardant les yeux fermés afin de reprendre leur baiser. Ceci fit sourire Harry qui le trouva adorable. Il fut presque tenté de céder et lui ravir encore ses lèvres.

- Chut, murmura-t-il d'une voie douce tout en lui caressant la joue. On a tout notre temps. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses avec toi.

Draco s'habilla rapidement et rendit son maillot de bain à Harry. Il fut gêné que Harry l'observe pendant qu'il s'habillait mais il ne lui demanda pas de se tourner, de peur de le vexer. Il était habillé, d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt noirs très moulant.

- Oh, la poisse, mes cheveux mouillent tout mon tee-shirt. C'est super désagréable.

Harry tout en souriant tendrement pris une serviette sèche qu'il déposa sur les épaules du blond et commença à lui peigner doucement les cheveux. Draco se laissa faire, c'était tellement agréable. Ses gestes étaient lents et sensuels. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter par les caresses. Le peigne fut rapidement posé et remplacé par les mains de Harry qui lui massèrent tranquillement le cuir chevelu. Puis elles descendirent dans son cou, qu'il massa lentement en insistant sur les nœuds de sa nuque qu'il faisait habilement se décontracter. Ses mains descendirent de nouveau pour se poser sur son dos, qu'il massa également. Draco pencha à la tête en avant afin de lui faciliter la tache. Il aurait pu en ronronner tellement le massage de Harry était doux, sensuel et bien fait. On pouvait penser qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Quand Draco sentit les lèvres de Harry se poser sur sa nuque il gémit lentement. Elle était chaude et douce comme du velours. Harry embrassa chaque parcelle de sa nuque. En mordilla certain endroit qu'il s'empressait de lécher rapidement.

Draco grogna de nouveau quand Harry arrêta sa douce torture et s'éloigna de lui.

- Tu devrais sécher tes cheveux, et après on ira chez moi… pour travailler, ajouta-t-il face à la rougeur qui se répandait sur les joues de Draco.

Celui-ci s'installa rapidement sous les sèches cheveux et secoua rapidement la tête pour qu'ils sèchent.

Harry le contempla faire et fut attendri lorsqu'il vit que les cheveux de Draco bouclaient. Celui ne s'en formalisa pas, puisqu'il pris une brosse à cheveux les coiffa et retourna sous le sèche cheveux pour qu'ils sèchent complètement.

Quand il fut satisfait, il se tourna vers Harry lui sourit gêné et comme il ne bougeait pas il décida de commencer à marcher. Il fut étonné que Harry reste assis sur le banc. Il se tourna donc de nouveau vers lui et le regarda surprit et contrarié de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Harry se moquait de lui.

- Ta mère, Draco, il faut peut être la prévenir de notre départ.

Draco confus retira de nouveau ses chaussures pour retourner au bord de l'eau. Harry passa devant puisqu'il avait du mal à retirer ses chaussettes qu'il avait mis sans se sécher les pieds (je vous jure c'est mortel après on a les pieds tout fripé et impossible de retirer les chaussettes !)

Quand il passa dans la zone piscine, il resta figé devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Harry venait semble-t-il de plonger et nageait rapidement vers sa mère qui était dans l'eau, habillée et qui ne bougeait pas.

Il resta figé devant cette scène. Il vit parfaitement Harry arriver devant sa mère, la retourner, la soutenir jusqu'au bord de la piscine, en sortir, la tirer et vérifier si elle respirait.

Il ne réalisa ce qui se passait que lorsque Harry lui hurla d'aller chercher de l'aide plutôt que de resté planté là sans rien faire.

Draco paniqua aussitôt, il courut dans la loge ou il hurla sur la pauvre gardienne qui ne comprenait rien.

- Vite… appeler… hôpital… mère… noyée…

- Attendez jeune homme, calmez vous et parlez intelligiblement.

- Ma mère vient de se noyer alors appeler vite l'hôpital pour qu'ils envoient une ambulance.

- Oh mon dieu, tout de suite.

Draco regarda la gardienne prendre le téléphone à toute allure et composer un numéro. Il attendit que celle-ci parle et un fois qu'il fut certain que cette idiote avait bien donné toutes les indications il retourna en courant vers sa mère.

Quand il arriva, il vit Harry penchée sur sa mère en train de lui faire du bouche à bouche.

_Alors vous en penser quoi ? Un peu court ? je m'en doute et m'en excuse mais j'ai fait mon possible !_

_Une p'tite review et à la semaine prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, sachez que ça m'a fait très plaisir et que je tiens en compte que vous n'avez pas apprécié de ne pas savoit ce qui arrivait à Narcissa...

Voilà donc la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Surtout qu'il y a l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage : l'horrible, l'affreux, le méchant...

Bonne lecture !

Jamais deux sans toi

Chapitre 3

Draco et Harry était assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, tout était blanc, désinfecté et impersonnel. Draco se tenait droit et regardait droit devant lui, sans sembler remarquer que Harry lui parlait lentement dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

Il avait abandonné sa mère, qu'est-ce que père allait dire ? Il n'aurait jamais du la laissé seule, il savait qu'elle était fragile et pourtant il l'avait laissée. Il s'en voulait tellement, ce n'était même pas lui qui l'avait sauvée, c'était Harry. Sans lui elle serait sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est.

_Flash Back_

_Quand il arriva près de la piscine après avoir prévenu les secours, il vit Harry penchée sur sa mère en train de lui faire du bouche à bouche. Il s'avança rapidement et s'assit à côté d'elle en regardant faire Harry._

_Quand sa mère recracha l'eau qu'elle avait avalée, il fit un mouvement pour la prendre dans ses bras._

_- Non Draco, laisse la respirer._

_Sa mère avait été emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital et Harry l'y avait emmené grâce à son voisin qu'il avait réussi à convaincre. _

_Une fois arrivé sur place, on les avait emmené dans la salle d'attente, et ils devaient attendre que les médecins viennent leur donner des nouvelles._

_Depuis ils attendaient._

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Draco, allez calmes-toi ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Draco n'entendait rien, comme il ne sentait pas la main de Harry qui caressait la sienne. Harry quand a lui se sentait impuissant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour faire sortir Draco de sa torpeur.

Harry entendit des pas approcher de la salle d'attente. Il se leva en même temps que Draco, pensant que se seraient les médecins mais il en doutait, des dizaines de personnes étaient passées dans ce couloir sans que Draco ne se lève.

- Dray, tu veux quelque chose ? Je doute que se soit les med…

- C'est mon père.

Dès qu'il entendit cette phrase, Harry sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il parlait avec une voix à la fois sur de lui et complètement paniquée. Il ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas de sa faute, sa mère était tombée toute seule dans la piscine, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel moment.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit Harry se figea sur place. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était majestueux. Il était très grand, beaucoup plus que Draco. Il avait de long cheveux blonds-blancs et était habillé tout de noir, avec un immense manteau.

Cependant ce fut son visage qui marqua Harry, il avait les traits très aristocratique mais beaucoup moins délicat que Draco. Et tous son visage dégageait une sorte de froideur. Ses yeux aussi, quand il les posa sur Draco celui-ci trembla, et Harry le comprit aussitôt. Ils étaient glacés, empli de froid et de haine. Aucune trace d'amour et de tendresse. Tout l'inverse de sa femme qui était délicate et fragile, rempli de douceur.

Ensemble ils avaient fait la plus belle personne que Harry avait pu voir et pourtant mis à part leur cheveux et la couleurs de leur yeux, tous les séparaient. Tant de différence réuni en un être parfait.

Harry en était là dans ses pensées, quand une gifle magistrale parti pour atteindre la joue de Draco qui tomba sous l'impact. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans le vain espoir de se protéger.

- Comment es-tu pu abandonner ta mère misérable vermine ? Tu n'es qu'un chien, tout juste bon à faire des bêtises puis à ramper devant les autres dans le vain espoir de se faire pardonner.

- Pardon père je…

Draco fut coupé dans sa phrase par une main chaude qui se posa sur sa nuque. Toujours roulé en boule il ne pouvait pas voir qui le caressait ainsi, mais il fut sur que ce n'était pas son père.

- Lève-toi Draco, je suis là.

- Harry…je…part…

- Qui êtes-vous jeune homme ? Comment osez-vous vous placer à coté de mon fils et de le toucher. Laissez-le il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

- Je suis l'homme qui a sauvé votre femme…

- Je…

- Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de battre votre fils et de l'insulter ainsi pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. Il n'a en aucun cas poussé sa mère dans la piscine. Celle-ci y est tombée seule.

- Ma femme est malade, Draco est au courant et sait qu'elle est faible et a besoin de se reposer. L'obliger à aller à la piscine était un acte…

- Il ne l'a pas forcée, elle est venue de son plein grès pour me rencontrer parce que Draco devait venir chez moi afin de rattraper son retard dans ses cours.

Draco sentait que Harry était toujours accroupi à coté de lui et pourtant il ne pouvait cesser de trembler et se relever. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une infirmière parler il se recroquevilla encore plus. Elle était morte, il le savait.

- Votre femme va bien, elle a juste besoin de repos, nous allons la garder en observation cette nuit et vous pourrez venir la chercher demain. Ce jeune homme a assurément de grande qualité de sauveteur, parce qu'il est parvenu à réanimer votre femme sans lui casser une côte, ce qui est pourtant très commun lors qu'une réanimation faite sans matériel…

La jeune femme continua sa tirade Draco se calma quand il entendit que sa mère allait bien. Il ne l'avait pas tuée. Elle allait bien. Elle était en vie.

Harry constatant que Draco s'était calmé, passa un bras sous ses genoux, un autres derrière son dos et le souleva comme si il ne pesait rien. Draco posa sa tête contre son torse et laissa couler ses larmes. Son père avait raison, il était un bon à rien, il avait failli tuer sa mère il…

- Bonjour, est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous nous appeliez un taxi ?

- Bien sur jeune homme, je vous l'appelle tout de suite. Attendez je vais vous donner un ticket pour que vous n'ayez pas à le payer.

- Merci Mademoiselle, c'est très aimable à vous.

Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire charmeur accompagné d'un clin d'œil quand il s'éloigna. Il était dans une position fâcheuse. Draco ne semblait pas vouloir se décoller de lui, et il avait dans une main le ticket pour le taxi.

Il parvint tout de même à s'asseoir sur un banc à coté d'une adorable médecin, d'allumer une cigarette et de discuter.

- Votre petit ami, n'a pas l'air bien, vous voulez que je l'ausculte ?

- Non, c'est bon merci, il a juste reçu un choc émotionnel. Je vais le coucher et ça ira mieux demain.

Harry lui fit un sourire aguicheur, tout en s'amusant de la gêne du jeune médecin.

- Ah, d'accord… donc c'est vraiment votre petit ami ?

- Disons que c'est en bonne route.

- Bill, viens travailler ta pause est finie.

- J'arrive, Fleur. Bon je dois retourner bosser, tiens voilà mon numéro au cas ou ça fonctionne pas avec monsieur choc émotionnel.

Harry prit distraitement le papier et le mit dans sa poche. Le taxi arriva à ce moment. Il tenta de convaincre Draco de se lever, mais celui-ci semblait s'être endormi dans les bras d'Harry.

Le trajet en taxi fut assez rapide. Cependant Harry se trouva dans une fâcheuse position quand il du porter Draco 6 étages. N'ayant pas d'ascenseur il arriva en sueur dans sa chambre. Il déposa délicatement Draco sur son lit et commença à se lever pour pouvoir se doucher et préparer ses affaires de cours. Mais celui-ci n'était pas d'accord et l'attira contre lui quand il sentit que son « nounours » tentait de fuir.

Harry se trouve donc obligé de se coucher avec Draco lové contre lui. La respiration régulière de Draco ne tarda pas à emporter Harry dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla comme d'habitude vers 6h00. Cependant ce matin-là quelque chose avait changé. Quelqu'un s'accrochait désespérément à lui tout en marmonnant des phrases sans aucun sens.

- Papa, s'il te plait… peur du noir… lumière… cachot…

Draco avait de fine larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Harry touchait par la fragilité qui se dégageait de Draco se pencha lentement vers lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front. C'est alors qu'il entendit une phrase qui lui glaça de sang.

- Ne touche pas à maman, elle est malade, père prenez moi à sa place… je vous en supplie ne la touchez plus.

N'y tenant plus Harry prit Draco par les épaules et le secoua doucement. Comme rien ne semblait le faire réagir. Il se leva tant bien que mal du lit (Draco était toujours désespérément accroché à lui), alla dans la salle de bain, ou il remplit un verre d'eau et retourna le jeter sur le visage angélique de Draco qui se tordait d'une douleur imaginaire.

Celui-ci sursauta aussitôt et se releva en regardant autour de lui complètement perdu.

Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry tout débraillé, tenant un verre à la main, il le regarda suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je suis ou ? Et c'est toi qui m'a mouillé ? T'es malade je vais tomber malade !

- Tu es chez moi, à Poudlard, oui je t'ai mouillé pour te réveiller parce que tu semblais faire un cauchemar. Et tu es ici parce que tu t'es endormi dans mes bras à l'hôpital tu te souviens ?

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard puis celui-ci baissa la tête gêné.

- Je suis désolé pour mon père. Il n'est pas très délicat et puis tu sais il a fait ça parce qu'il s'inquiétait et… je suis désolé de m'être endormi sur toi.

- C'est rien, j'ai beaucoup aimé dormir avec toi. Harry sourit face au visage rouge de son camarade. Bon tu n'as qu'à aller dans la douche, je vais te sortir des habit qui seront sûrement à ta taille.Après on ira manger. Ça te va ?

- Oui, c'est très gentil merci beaucoup.

Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps Harry lui sortit des habit qui lui était un peu petit puis il réfléchi en faisant son lit. Le rêve de Draco avait été très étrange. Il n'avait pas osé le questionner, mais il le ferait, parce que si ce qu'il pensait été vrai alors, le père de Draco méritait d'aller en prison.

- Voilà j'ai fini, tu peux y aller si tu veux.

Harry sursauta quand il entendit Draco lui parler. Il n'avait pas entendu que celui-ci avait fini. Il entra lui aussi dans la salle de bain et se doucha rapidement. Quand il sortit, il vit tout d'abord, Draco assis sur le lit entrain de lire un livre qu'il avait probablement pris dans sa bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers son armoire ou il en sortit de quoi s'habiller.

Draco plongé dans sa lecture n'entendit pas Harry sortir de la douche. Cependant quand celui-ci ouvrit son armoire, Draco releva la tête et fixa Harry incrédule. Celui-ci avait juste une serviette entourée autour des hanches. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient de ses cheveux pour ensuite rouler sur la peau de son dos. Il était splendide. Draco totalement hypnotisé par cette vision fut surpris de voir Harry se tourner vers lui.

Une fois qu'Harry eut sélectionné avec soin ses vêtements, il se tourna pour aller s'habiller. C'est à ce moment qu'il rencontra les yeux de Draco. Il resta figé devant ce regard. Il avait les yeux gris très foncé, dilaté par le désir, lui-même posa son regard sur le corps de Draco. Bien qu'habillé, les vêtements que Harry lui avait sélectionné ne laissait rien à l'imagination. N'y tenant plus, Harry fit les deux pas qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Draco.

Voyant que celui-ci ne le repoussait pas, il approfondit leur baiser. Il poussa légèrement Draco afin que celui-ci s'allonge sur le lit. Harry se positionna sur lui et ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner quand Draco gémit. Il sentit les main de Draco se poser doucement sur son dos, comme si celui-ci craignait un refus.

N'y tenant plus, Harry rompit leur baiser, provoquant par la même occasion un grognement de mécontentement de la part de Draco.

- On a tout notre temps Draco, et puis il va falloir aller manger. Tu dois avoir faim, tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier midi.

- Je n'ai faim que de toi.

Harry se laissa faire quand Draco reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser plus passionné. Ce n'est que lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte qu'il se libéra totalement de la prise de Draco.

- Harry ouvre c'est Blaise. Je t'attends depuis 10 minutes en bas, tu as oublié de te réveiller ou quoi ?

- Blaise, non vas-y rentre, c'est juste que j'ai un invité.

La porte, qui avait était légèrement entrouverte quand Harry avait commencé à parler, se referma brutalement.

- Harry, vérifie si vous êtes tous les deux décents avant de m'autoriser à entrer.

L'éclat de rire de Harry convaincu Blaise d'ouvrir la porte. Il se trouva alors devant un spectacle des plus surprenant.

Harry était debout mais retenu par la taille par « le nouveau » qui assit sur le lit de Harry ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

- Dray, faut aller manger maintenant.

Draco se releva mécontent mais refusa tout net de lâcher la taille de Harry qui rigola de plus belle.

- Dray je vais pas m'envoler, tu peux me lâcher tu sais.

- Je le connais pas, celui-là et je l'aime pas, il nous regarde bizarrement, en plus j'ai pas faim.

Le messe basse du nouveau attendrit Blaise qui mit les points sur les i afin de ne pas être éloigné de Harry à cause d'un malentendu.

- T'en fais pas le nouveau, je ne te volerai pas Harry, il n'est pas mon genre. Il lui faudrait les yeux marron, une magnifique chevelure brune toute bouclée. Une paire de seins, petit mais magnifique…

L'éclat de rire de Harry coupa Blaise dans sa description. Blaise avait toujours était amoureux d'Hermione sans jamais tenter de l'approcher. Il était devenu ami avec Harry parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans l'internat, mais il n'avait jamais tenté d'approcher Hermione grâce à son amitié avec Harry.

Draco trouva de très mauvais goût que ce gougea se moque de lui. Il se décolla cependant de Harry, trouvant son comportement puéril, mais il lui prit la main avec possessivité.

Le trio descendit ainsi, vers la grande salle, ou un immense buffet était présent au milieu de la salle.

Harry comme à son habitude ne prit que des fruits. Tandis que Blaise prenait autant de nourriture que son assiette lui permettait.

Draco quand à lui, ne savait pas quoi choisir. Il prit donc, une tasse de chocolat chaud avec deux croissants. Puis il suivit les deux garçons vers une table.

Alors qu'il commençait à manger, Harry remarqua que Draco s'était figé et regardait devant lui. Harry porta donc son attention dans la même direction et croisa le regard de la directrice. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

- Harry j'ai pas le droit d'être ici, elle va me mettre dehors et…

- Draco, tu as le droit d'être ici, tous les élèves ont le droit de manger à Poudlard. T'en fais pas

- Monsieur Malefoy, je ne vous ai pas vu hier, et je voulais savoir comme votre journée c'était passé ?

- Très bien madame.

- Parfait, sinon j'ai reçu un message de votre mère vous disant qu'elle allait rester quelques jours à l'hôpital, donc elle souhaitait que vous restiez au pensionnat, malheureusement nous n'avons plus aucunes chambres de libres donc je ne pourrai pas vous héberger. Cependant j'ai contacté votre père, et il m'a assuré qu'il pourra s'occ…

- Il va venir chez moi, Madame la directrice.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes certain que cela ne vous dérange pas ? Parce que Monsieur Malefoy ne semblait pas…

- Non, comme ça, ça sera plus simple de lui faire rattraper les cours. Par contre il nous faudrait une mini armoire en plus car…

- Elle vous attend dans votre chambre.

Draco tourna la tête en direction de Blaise qui pleurait de rire. Une fois la directrice partie Draco demanda à Harry la raison de son sourire de contentement idiot et de l'hilarité de Blaise. Celui-ci lui expliqua simplement qu'il demandait cette armoire depuis 6 ans et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais été accordée.

Une fois le petit déjeuné terminé Draco, Blaise et Harry retournèrent dans leurs chambres et Harry examina SA mini armoire sous tous els angles. Draco attendrit par cette vision le regarda faire tranquillement.

Ce fut le bruit de Blaise tambourinant à la porte qui les sortit de leurs pensées.

- Toc toc toc, arrêtez vos cochonneries et sortez de là vous deux. Les cours commencent dans 10 minutes.

Draco tenant fermement la main de Harry se laissa guider vers sa salle de grec. Hermione et Ron les y attendaient. Si ils furent surpris de leur « rapprochement » il n'en laissèrent rien paraître. Ce n'est quel quelques secondes avant le début des cours qu'Hermione intervint.

- Harry arrête d'embrasser le pauvre Draco tu vas l'étouffer. Et puis ton cours d'Herbologie commence dans 10 secondes.

Celle ne se laissa en rien attendrir et amadouer par le regard de chien battu de Harry.

- Tu ne le laisses que pour une heure. C'est pas la fin du monde et t'en fais pas je vais faire attention à lui. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

Harry ravit une dernière fois les lèvres de Draco avant de partir en courant avec Ron qui râlait derrière lui, parce qu'il en avait marre de ses amoureux qui ne pensait qu'à eux et qui après faisait courir leurs amis.

- C'est parce que t'es jaloux que Mélanie (une fille de sixième année qui m'arrange :d) ne te tombe pas dans les bras.

Harry partit en courant en espérant que le Ron enragé qui le poursuivait n'arriverait pas à l'attraper.

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ! Bien ? pas bien ?

Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
A jeudi ! Lun'


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère !  
Il est plus court que les autres mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour le ralonger et la fin reste la fin, sinon il n'y a plus aucun suspens. Sinon merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ca m'a fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture lun'

Jamais deux sans toi

Chapitre 4

- Draco !

- Hein ? Oui désolé, Hermione j'étais dans la lune.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer. Bon puisque la prof de Grec ne semble pas arriver on va aller à la bibliothèque pour réviser un peu.

- Ouais, ok, on y va.

Draco et Hermione travaillèrent 15 minutes les cours qu'ils avaient en commun et que Draco avait raté. Elle lui expliqua les rares choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Ceci étonna Hermione qui pensait que les cours par correspondance n'était pas fiable, puisque les enfants n'avaient pas le réflexe de travailler quand il pouvait jouer. Et puis c'était étrange de se dire qu'un enfant restait tout seul chez lui, sans ami, sans personne. Juste ses cours.

Elle pensa que Draco ne devait pas avoir eut une enfance heureuse, il était brillant, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait du passer son enfance à travailler. Ne jamais jouer ou se distraire.

Elle même adorait étudier mais ne passait jamais à coté de l'occasion d'aller s'amuser un peu avec Ron et Harry.

- C'est normal que la prof de grec soit pas là ?

- Non pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ba tu semblais pas du tout étonnée tout à l'heure.

- En faite, c'est une remplaçante, on a déjà eut 6 profs cette année. Je comprend pas pourquoi Mac Gonagall trouve pas de bon prof.

- Avant c'était pareil ?

- Non, pas du tout. En faite avant on avait une super prof, mais elle est partie après la mort du directeur. Elle était fantastique mais on savait tous qu'elle ne restait que pour lui. Beaucoup de personne ont souffert de sa disparition. C'était le meilleur directeur que Poudlard ait eut. Grâce à lui, la paix régnait enfin depuis longtemps dans cette école.

- La paix ? comment ça ?

- Bon je suppose qu'on ne va plus travailler, alors je vais te raconter l'histoire de Poudlard. D'abord au commencement ce fut 4 amis qui décidèrent de fonder cette école. Aujourd'hui on retrouve encore leur influence dans les différentes classes. Il y avait Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard.

Godric était le plus sage et tolérant alors que Salazar semait la discorde et voulait que cette école soit réservée aux uniques familles riches et influentes. Bien sur chacun voulait défendre ses idées mais Godric « gagna » et Salazar partit.

- Et alors ? quel est le rapport avec la prof de grec ?

- J'y viens. Donc, il y a une légende qui dit que Salazar avait construit une chambre secrète, qui permettrait à son descendant d'entrer dans l'école afin de défendre ses idéaux et épurer l'école des enfants indignes d'y être. Bien sur l'école fut fouillée de fonte en comble et jamais on ne trouva cette fameuse chambre. De tout temps il y a eut des personnes se faisant passer pour le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Ils terrorisaient les enfants de famille modestes. Puis un jour un élève, Tom Elvis Jédusor…

- Oui j'en ai entendu parler. C'est un fou, on dit qu'il a tué 2 agents, laissant un enfants de 1 an seul, ainsi que plein d'autres personnes…

- Tout à fait, et il a juré de tuer cet enfant afin que leur famille n'est jamais de descendants. Bien sur il a tourmenté l'enfants allant même jusqu'à le kidnapper.

- Et le violer d'après la police.

- Oui et c'est pour ça que Dumbledore était important. Lui ici, personne n'osait approcher l'école et s'attaquer aux enfants.

- Et comment il est mort ?

- Tué par un prof. Mais il était très malade. Bref depuis il est dur de trouver des profs car tous craignent les élèves et surtout les parents. Surtout que le procès va commencer bientôt et le témoignage de Ha… l'élève risque de réveiller la fureur de ses partisans qui risque d'attaquer pour le tuer. Ce qui ne rassure pas les parents modestes.

- Parce qu'il est dans l'école ? la gamin qui doit témoigner ?

- Oui bien sur, c'est le lieu le plus sur de l'Angleterre. En tout cas tant que Dumbledore dirigeait. Bien sur maintenant c'est moins « parfait » mais Mac Gonagall, est là ainsi que tous les profs, la sécutité est donc assurée mais tout le monde a peur.

- Le nom de la famille c'était pas Potter ? comme Harry Potter ?

Hermione baissa le visage ce qui confirma les pires craintes de Draco.

- Mais pourquoi il est ici ? si il y a plein de méchants il devrait s'enfuir, aller dans un lieu plus sur. Mais je pense que tu dramatises cette école est normal, moi je l'ai pas trouvée sélect, j'y suis entré sans problème. J'avoue que j'ai un bon dossier, mais la directrice aurait pu avoir des doutes, puisque je ne suis jamais allé à l'école avant, j'aurai très bien pu péter un câble et vouloir tuer tout le monde, et pourtant je suis là.

- Oui mais tu as vu ton père ? Ron et moi on est entrée facilement Car Dumbledore était le directeur mais cette année il y a eut très peu d'inscription d'enfants modestes.

- Pourquoi Mac Gonagall est mauvaise ?

- Pas du tout, elle est incroyable, se sont les parents qui ont peur.

- Mais alors ? ou est le problème ? Tout va bien, si elle accepte les enfants modestes.

- Oui, mais que se passera-t-il quand il y aura un directeur ayant les idéaux de Salazar ? Les élèves modestes ne pourront plus accéder à cette école parce que les tests seront trop durs ou les résultats truqués. Seul les enfants « riches » seront acceptés sur dossiers. Les autres devront passer des tests impossibles.

Draco partit dans ses pensées et ne fit plus attention à Hermione. Celle-ci s'en rendant compte retourna à ses devoirs en pensant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Quand ils allèrent en classe, Draco se montra distant avec Harry qui demanda des explications à Hermione et n'obtenu qu'un faible : « j'ai fait une petite bêtise »

Harry passa la journée à réfléchir à la bêtise de Hermione. Qu'avait-elle pu dire pour que Draco lui en veuille ?

Comme Draco le fuyait quand il voulait s'approcher de lui, Harry préféra attendre le soir, quand ils seraient tranquilles dans sa chambre, pour questionner Draco.

Une fois dans sa chambre avec Draco, celui-ci l'enlaça et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

- Tu peux tous de dire Dray, alors si quelque chose te tracasse dis le moi.

- Et toi aussi, tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fut déçu que Draco se détache de lui afin de le regarder en face. Cependant quand il croisa le regard noir de Draco il comprit qu'il voulait la vérité. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il espéra de tout son cœur, qu'Hermione n'avait pas fait CETTE bêtise.

La connaissant ça ne devait pas être volontaire, ou en tout cas, elle ne voulait pas lui causer du tord. Donc soit c'était accidentel, et il lui en voudrait énormément de ne pas avoir fait attention.

Soit c'était intentionnel dans l'espoir qu'il en parle à quelqu'un parce que c'était censé lui faire du bien, et là il lui en voudrait vraiment de sa bêtise.

C'est dont avec inquiétude, qu'il posa la question qu'il craignait le plus à ce moment là.

- Dis moi, poussin, elle t'a dit quoi Hermione ?

- Tu me dis ça pour pas gaffer, donc tu veux me cacher des choses !

Mais devant le mutisme de Harry qui ne semblait plus du tout câlin, il décida de lui donner un indice.

- Hermione m'a dit que tu étais LE Potter.

- Oui Draco, c'est vrai je suis Harry Potter.

- Non Harry, le Harry Potter du kidnapping, du procès…

- Tais-toi Dray, je ne veux pas en parler, quoi que tu saches ça ne te regarde pas. Alors ne finis pas ta phrase.

- Je suis obligé de dormir ici Harry et je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que je ne n'aurai pas la réponse à ma question.

- Bien reste dans ce cas, c'est moi qui part.

Et sur ceux Harry partit de la chambre en laissant un Draco pantelant, se posant des questions sur le pourquoi du comment.

Persuadé que Harry finirait par rentrer, il resta dans la chambre à travailler. Il travailla, sans voir le temps passer et ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à avoir faim, qu'il consulta l'heure :20h30.

Légèrement inquiet il se rendit dans la grande salle, afin de manger et de voir si il trouvait Harry. Il s'installa à sa table et commença à manger tout en regardant par la porte voir si Harry apparaissait.

Il resta jusqu'à 22h00 dans la grande salle puis retourna dans la chambre de Harry afin de voir si celui-ci était rentré.

Quand il entra il vit tout de suite que rien n'avait changé. Harry n'était pas rentré.

Il attendit jusqu'à 1h00 du matin, heure à laquelle il s'écroula de sommeil. A 7h00 le lendemain il se leva et ne vit toujours pas Harry. Il le chercha toute la journée, mais celui-ci n'apparu ni en cours, ni au repas, ni au pause.

Ron et Hermione ne firent rien remarquer, mais ne parlèrent pas énormément à Draco. Ils semblaient mal à l'aise. Draco était sur que ceux-ci lui cachait quelque chose mais n'insista pas.

Le soir, décidant de mettre toutes les chances de son côté il interpella un première année dans les couloirs et lui demanda ou était la chambre de Blaise. Le jeune homme lui indiqua puis partit en courant. Semblant effrayé par Draco. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il craignait les représailles de Blaise si il apprenait qu'il avait donné le numéro de sa chambre à quelqu'un.

Draco monta rapidement les escaliers et toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit légèrement laissant passer la tête de Blaise, tout décoiffés avec des larmes aux yeux.

- Salut, Dray, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Harry ?

- Quoi Harry ?

- Tu sais ou il est ?

Blaise se décala de l'entrebâillement de la porte et l'ouvrit un peu plus, laissant apparaître un Harry torse nu, avec un énorme bandage sur le torse.

Draco passa du rouge de l'essoufflement au blanc de l'inquiétude.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que…

- Dray c'est rien, retourne dans la chambre, je reviens dès que je peux.

Blaise poussa gentiment Draco dehors tandis que celui-ci regardait Harry les yeux rempli de larmes, de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

Draco descendit rapidement les escaliers, et une fois arrivé dans la chambre de Harry il s'effondra sur son lit. Harry ne l'aimait pas. Il s'était blessé, mais comment ? et pourquoi ? et il avait préféré allé voir Blaise plutôt que lui.

Alors il lui en voulait vraiment beaucoup. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait, il voulait simplement connaître un peu mieux sa vie. C'était pas un crime.

Draco s'endormit avec des milliers de questions et de doute tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi penser.

Il fut tiré de ses rêves par une main lui caressant le dos : Harry. Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, il se tourna et souri légèrement. Les lèvres de Harry se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Harry lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux. Draco ne voulait pas aller trop vite, mais Harry était au courant, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, jamais Draco ne lui ferait du mal.

Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Harry et sentit qu'il portait un tee-shirt. Il lui retira et posa ses mains sur son torse. Il était doux, soyeux, parfait. C'était son Harry et il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Cependant quelque chose dérangeait Draco. Il mit par conséquent fin au baiser et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Harry, tu as fumé ?

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, Draco amorça le mouvement afin de retirer le bandeau. Mais deux mains l'en empêchèrent. Pensant qu'Harry n'avait pas compris, qu'il ne voulait plus jouer, il posa ses mains sur son torse. Et là le déclic se fit. Il revit Harry assit sur le fauteuil de Blaise, avec un bandage sur le torse, un gros bandage. Et là sous ses doigts, il y avait la peau, seulement la peau.

Prit de panique, Draco se débattit, puis voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, il hurla.

- Lâchez moi, vous n'êtes pas Harry !

Mais l'inconnu posa ses mains ses mains sur le torse de Draco pour lui caresser et Draco se débattit en ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. L'inconnu lui asséna une gifle en le sentant se débattre et le goût du sang se répandit dans sa bouche alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Draco se sentait mal tandis que l'inconnu lui attachait les mains au barreau du lit et commençait à dégrafer son pantalon

- Laissez-moi, je ne vous ai rien fait. Harry va…

Draco se reçut une autre gifle, plus forte que la première, et préféra se taire. Pensant que ça passerait plus vite, qu'il souffrirait moins.L'inconnu lui retira son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon.

Draco sentait l'inconnu l'embrasser, lui mordre le torse jusqu'au sang et lui griffer les épaules.L'inconnu semblait furieux que sa victime gesticule dans tout les sens. Ca n'était pas de son goût aussi il se redressa et commença à gifler et à donner des coups de poings à Draco.

Draco hurlait en sentant les poings s'abattre sur son visage. Il vivait un cauchemar il n'y avait pas d'autres explications et bientôt il se réveillerait, Harry serait là et tout irait bien. En attendant il fallait mieux ne pas bouger et se laisser faire. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et un sanglot brisa sa voix quand l'inconnu le retourna à plat ventre, lui cassant un poignet.

Comment osait-il lui faire ça ? Pourquoi à lui ? Pourquoi Harry n'était pas là. Mais Draco ne se posa plus de question quand il sentit un doigt s'introduire dans son intimité. Il se contracta et sentit une griffure lui déchirer la peau du dos

- Blaise, tu as entendu ?

- Quoi ? ton estomac ?  
- Non le cri.

Harry se leva rapidement, enfila un tee-shirt et sortit dans le couloir. Blaise, inquiet pour son ami, le suivit. Il vit Harry courir dans les couloirs, puis emprunter les escaliers et descendre. Blaise le suivit aussi vite que possible, mais Harry courait trop vite. De toute façon il allait sûrement dans sa chambre, il y serait 2 minutes après lui.

Harry, entendait le cri dans sa tête. C'était Draco, il avait mal, et il n'était pas là pour lui. Il couru le plus vite possible et arriva enfin devant la porte de sa chambre. Il essaya de l'ouvrir et à sa grande surprise celle-ci était ouverte.  
Il poussa la porte et la vision sur laquelle il tomba le fit se glacer d'horreur.

Alors ! Vous me détestez ? vous voulea absolument la fin ? ou c'était nul ?  
Donnez-moi tous vos avis, bon au mauvais !

A jeudi, Lun'


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée du petit chapitre d'aujourd'hui, mais je viens de donner mon sang et j'ai pas le courage d'écrire plus surtout que je ne peux me servire que d'un bras (il m'a tué le bras!)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews  
Je sais que vous attendez tous la suite, alors

BONNE LECTURE

Jamais deux sans toi

Chapitre5

Quand Harry poussa la porte, la vision qui s'offrit à lui le paralysa d'horreur. Draco était allongé sur le lit, nu, il avait les bras attachés aux montants du lit, et il pleurait. Il pleurait et son corps était secouait de sanglots. Il parlait aussi, en faite il suppliait plutôt son tortionnaire de le laisser.

Mais Harry ne vit pas tout ça. Il ne vouait que Dean sur lui. Et il lui faisait du mal, Il faisait du mal à celui qu'il aimait.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit rouge. Il se jeta sur Dean et le frappa encore et encore. Dean prit par surpris, ne se défendit pas. Il tomba à terre mais Harry continua à le frapper avec ses poings comme avec ses pieds.

Harry se déchaînait sans pouvoir se contrôler. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sentir les chairs se déchirer sous ses poings.

Quand Blaise arriva, il vit tout de suite le problème. Draco s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et Harry ne voyait rien : seule sa colère comptait.

Blaise se précipita vers Draco, lui détacha les mains et retira le bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux.

Aussitôt que Draco sentit qu'on le détachait, il alla se réfugier dans le coin le plus éloigné de son agresseur. Il garda obstinément les yeux fermés et s'enroula sur lui-même en position fœtal. Quand il sentit le lit s'affaisser, il recommença à pleurer et tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible de Blaise, même si le mur l'en empêchait.

Blaise, s'approcha de lui, l'enroula dans la couverture du lit et s'éloigna de lui sans lui avoir déposé un délicat baiser sur le front.

Ceci sembla calmer Draco, sans tout de fois le décontracter. Mais un autre problème se posait maintenant : Harry.

Celui-ci semblait fou de rage et frappait encore Dean qui semblait être tombé dans l'inconscience. Blaise s'approcha de Harry et lui attrapa la taille afin de la tirer et de l'éloigne de Dean.

- Harry ! Harry ! Va voir Draco. Il a besoin de toi.

Cette simple phrase sembla tirer Harry de sa colère. Il tourna son regard vers le lit et y vit Draco, recroquevillé sur lui même, et tremblant de peur. Il s'approcha de lui doucement et monta sur le lit.

Comme avec Blaise, ce mouvement effraya Draco qui se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même. Harry s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Bien sur Draco se débattit, voulant échapper à son tortionnaire. Mais Harry persista. Il serra sa prise sur Draco et lui parla lentement. Au bout d'un moment Draco se calma et sa respiration se fit régulière : signe qu'il dormait.

C'est à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte que Blaise avait disparut et avait emmené Dean avec lui.

Il reporta donc son attention vers Draco. Il voulut l'allonger, mais Draco ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il s'installa dont du mieux qu'il put et les recouvrit de la couette.

Blaise vit qu'il était temps pour lui de partir quand Harry monta sur le lit. Il souleva donc Dean, le posa sur son épaule, comme un sac à patate et partit vers l'infirmerie.

Il marchait dans le parc sans pouvoir s'empêcher de maugréer contre Dean.

- T'es vraiment lourd. Je te préviens sur tu me casses le dos je te…

- Tu parles à ton prisonnier ?

Blaise sursauta de peur et faillit faire tomber Dean au milieu du parc. Quand Blaise se retourna, il se trouva devant la plus belle créature qu'il lui eut été de voir. Il rougit immédiatement ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Baise se sentait mal à l'aise face à elle.

Il était là débraillait en portant le corps sanguinolent d'un de ses camarades. Et elle portait un nombre incalculable de livre, et malgré le fait qu'elle semblai trouver cela lourd, elle était sublime. Son pantalon taille basse et sin chemisier rose lui allait merveilleusement bien.

Comme quoi, les uniformes cachaient bien des choses.

- Tu… tu veux que… heu… je t'aide à porter tes livres ?

Elle rie de son magnifique cristallin.

- On pose ton fardeau à l'infirmerie et je serait ravie que tu m'aides.

- Ah oui, bien sur, je l'avait presque oublié celui-là.

La gène était évidente et cela fit sourire la jeune femme. Il étai adorable avec els joues légèrement rougies.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut très étrange pour Blaise. Il n'aurait jamais penser la rencontrer ici, alors que 'école était fermée. Une fois arrivée devant l'infirmerie, elle ouvrit la porte du mieux qu'elle put étant donné le nombre de livre qu'elle portait, et dit doucement à Blaise :

- Laisse-moi faire, délicat comme tu es, tu nous ferait renvoyer.

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de protester que celle-ci se dirigeait vers le bureau de Pompom. Elle posa ses livres par terre, secoua ses cheveux et se tapota les joues afin que celles-ci rougissent. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Blaise et lui fit discrètement un clin d'œil. Celui-ci rougit ce qui l'a fit sourire.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la porte du bureau et y tambourina. Blaise se figea sur place. Elle était folle ? Ils allaient se faire renvoyer, lui il voulait juste poser Dean sur un lit et partir.

- Madale Pomfresh ! Vite sortez il y a un accidenté.

- Mademoiselle Granger ? que… ?

C'est à ce moment que pompom vit Blaise qui portait Dean.

- Oh mon Dieu, que c'est-il passé ?

- Je rentrais chez moi, et j'ai entendu quelqu'un gémir derrière un buisson. Je me suis approchée discrètement, pensant que ça pouvait être un piège et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Comme je ne pouvais pas le porter, je suis allé chercher de l'aide, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Blaise. Heureusement qu'il était là, sinon on n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir.

Pompom les regarda étrangement puis leur demanda de sortir et de rentrer chez eux.

Hermione alla rapidement chercher ses livres et les tendit à Blaise qui était déjà sorti.

- On y va ? j'habite pas loin mais on met quand même 30 minutes à pieds.

- Hein ? chez toi ?

- Bien sur, tu as bien dit que tu m'aidais à porter mes livres non ?

Blaise resta muet de stupéfaction. Hier encore il n'osait pas aller lui parler, et aujourd'hui il allait chez elle. Cette fille était incroyable.

Blaise la suivit à travers les rues. Il était de plus en plus septique. Quand à Hermione, elle marchait tout en parlant. C'est comme ça qu'il apprit que ses parents étaient parti depuis deux jours et le seraient encore six.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison très différente des autres maisons du quartier. Hermione du sentir son regard dans les alentours quand elle dit :

- Papa ne voulait pas de « maisons photocopies ». Alors il l'a dessinée lui même. Comme ça il était sur qu'elle serait unique. Et ça a donné ça.

Blaise regarda la maison plus attentivement. Elle semblait petite au premier coup d'œil mais une fois qu'on y regardait de plus près, elle était moyenne. Les volets étaient verts clairs, les plantes cachaient le mur qui séparait leur jardin de celui des voisins, ce qui ne donnait pas du tout un jardin clos, emprisonnée, mais plutôt une petit coin de paradis au milieu de la forêt vierge.

Le jardin lui était recouvert d'herbe et de fleurs et des pierres posées sur le sol leur permettait de marcher dans le jardin.

Blaise trouva la maison très coquette. A l'image d'Hermione.

Hermione poussa le portail (vert !) et le fit entrer dans la maison. Blaise la trouva aussi belle de dedans que de dehors. Il fut tout de fois surpris de voir un gros chat roux foncer vers Hermione.

- Pattenrond !Tu as faim, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione avança vers la cuisine-bar. Et servit à manger à son chat. Elle prit ensuite un petit seau, et sorti dehors par la grande baie vitrée.

Blaise s'avança et vit avec étonnement que le saut était divisé en trois compartiments.

Elle prit une poignée de petit flocon qu'elle jeta dans la marre qui était dans son jardin. Blaise fut étonné d'y voir des dizaines de poissons de toutes les couleurs monter à la surface afin d'y manger le plus possible.

Elle jeta ensuite d'un coté du jardin des graines pour oiseaux, ainsi que des morceaux de pains durs. Et dans l'autre parte des carottes, de la salade, des kiwi, et des fruits.

- C'est pour les lapins et les tortues !

-Ah, ok.

Hermione rentra à nouveau et s'assit sur les fauteuils. Blaise la suivit, gêné mais elle le détendit rapidement et ils parlèrent pendant les heures. Blaise ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse être aussi décontractée. La miss-je-sais-tout de l'école était en faite très « cool » et agréable.

Au bout de trois heures de discussion et de rigolade, Hermione commença à avoir faim. Cependant Harry, lui avait parlé de l'appétit d'ogre de son ami et elle doutait d'avoir suffisamment à manger pour le nourrir.

-Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Oh…heu.. ce que tu veux.

- Une salade ça te va ? Sinon je peux commander une pizza.

- Non, non, une salade c'est parfait. Je peux t'aider .

Hermione acquiesça fut surprise de l'enthousiasme de Blaise à l'idée de faire à manger. Blaise quand à lui était contente de pouvoir l'aider. Il avait toujours aimé cuisiner mais depuis qu'il était à l'internat, il n'en avait plus l'occasion.

Ils cuisinèrent tout en s'amusant et quand Hermione lui demanda d'aller dans le jardin chercher un oignon, celui-ci fut surpris d'y voir un nombre incalculable d'oiseaux ainsi que deux lapins et trois tortues.

Il ouvrit la porte vitrée mais loin d'être surpris, les animaux présents s'avancèrent vers lui dans l'espoir d'avoir plus à manger.

Quand il revint Hermione avait mis la table et ils mangèrent tout en parlant de leur passe-temps, leur hobbies et leur points faibles. Cependant quand Hermione lui demanda la raison pour laquelle il était à l'internat et non chez lui, celui-ci éluda la question et ceci éveilla la curiosité d'Hermione. Cependant elle n'insista pas.

Blaise apprit ainsi que le point faible d'Hermione était qu'elle craignait les chatouilles alors que Blaise lui, avait une peur bleue des fourmis.

Vers 22 heures, Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et Blaise fut surprit (il l'est tout le temps !) de voir les deux lapins (cibouellete et persil) ainsi que les trois tortues qui attendaient devant la fenêtre. Il l'aida à les rentrer et les ranger dans leurs boites pour la nuit.

Ils montèrent ensuite dans la chambre d'Hermione et installèrent un second lit. La chambre d'Hermione était à son image. Le mur qui séparait la chambre de la salle de bain était faite de brique en verre et un immense aquarium remplit de poissons multicolores.

Quand Hermione alla prendre sa douche, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Il ne voyait pas exactement ses formes puisque les briques étaient opaques mais plutôt sa silhouette. Mais quand celle-ci sortit de la salle de bain, il rougit de gène mais également parce que celle-ci était juste vêtue d'une serviette roulée autour d'elle.

- Tu peux y aller si tu veux. Il y a des serviettes propres dans l'armoire bleues et je vais te chercher un tee-shirt pour dormir.

- Ah… hum.. ok. Merci

Blaise rentra intimidé dans la salle de bain. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle allait le voir et à sa plus grande honte, cela l'intimidait. Il prit pourtant son courage à deux mains et se déshabilla avant de rentrer sous la douche.

La salle de bain contrairement à sa chambre, qui était blanche, de toutes les couleurs imaginables. Elle avait un fond blanc, mais un milliers de petit dessins de poissons recouvraient le mur.

Seule l'armoire semblait épargnée, et était d'un beau bleu mer uni, mais avait comme poignet un poisson rouge en plastique.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain il vit Hermione, toujours enroulée dans sa serviette de douche endormit sur le lit, Pattenrond allongé sur son ventre. Blaise s'approcha d'elle, la souleva doucement puis la reposa sur le lit après avoir soulevé les couvertures.

Il se releva ensuite mais Hermione avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Blaise, toujours en serviette, s'allongea donc à côté d'elle, brancha son réveil et se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière d'Hermione.

Un peu plus loin dans la rue d'Hermione, Mélanie, une jeune femme sortait de chez elle par la fenêtre afin de se promener comme tous les soirs.

Ce soir, peut-être rencontrerait-elle le prince charmant…

Voilà je suis sympa ajd je me suis coupée à un moment pas trop horrible !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez : bien ou mal

à jeudi, lun'


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà désolée de ce retard, mais mon lycée est bloqué, donc je ne peut pas entrer et donc je passe mes journées à bosser. Et malheureusement blocus pas d'histoire pas de chapitre. Donc je met un peu plus de temps. J'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire.

Merci pour vis reviews et Bonne lecture !

Juste un p'tit mot avant le chapitre : J'ai écris un p'tit ONE SHOT sur Harry et Draco, c'est assez étrange, mais si vous aimé les HPDM, ça devrait vous plaire !

Jamais deux sans toi

Chapitre 6

Quand Draco se leva ce matin-là, il réalisa que Harry était revenu. Il sentait son bras autour de sa taille. Son souffle sur sa nuque3 Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormit avec Harry, il avait donc du rentrer plus tard et se coucher sans le réveiller.

Draco regarda dans la chambre et y vit un bazar sans précédant. Il y avait également une corde, ainsi d'un bandeau. C'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire : l'inconnu sur lui, pourtant il n'avait rien pu lui faire : Il ne se rappelait plus.

Un doute s'insinua alors en lui : la personne dans le lit ? Si ce n'était pas Harry ? Draco paniqua et tenta de se dégager de ses bras.

Harry sentit Draco s'agiter dans ses bras, il grogna doucement, contrarié d'être réveillé mais quand il reçut un puissant coup de coude dans sa blessure, il le lâcha en hurlant de douleur.

Ce simple cri ramena Draco à la réalité et il vit Harry allongé sur le lit. Il semblait s'être évanoui. C'est alors que Draco remarqua la blessure sur le torse de Harry qui saignait.

Il s'approcha lentement de lui et lui enleva son bandage. Draco se glaça d'horreur en voyant les blessures de Harry. En effet il avait reçu trois coups de couteau.

Draco paniqua aussitôt : il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait réouvert ses blessures, mais elle ne semblaient pas être recousues, donc il n'avait pas du aller à l'hôpital.

Draco alla directement dans la salle de bain, prit un gant de toilette qu'il mouilla et retourna près de Harry. Mais voyant que ça saignait encore, et de plus en plus, il décida qu'il n'avait pas les qualités requises. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'hôpital et si Harry avait refusé d'y aller une première fois c'était sûrement pour une raison précise.

Il n'y avait donc plus qu'une solution : si ils ne pouvaient pas aller à l'hôpital oui chez un médecin alors ce serait l'hôpital qui viendrait à eux.

Il décrocha rapidement le téléphone et appela la seule personne en mesure de l'aider : Seamus.

Séamus était chez lui, profondément endormi ? Non, pas vraiment, même après une garde de 32 heures, il avait encore de l'énergie plus le plus grand plaisir de Cho Chang, sa femme.

DRING !

- Seam, le téléphone.

- Grrrr

Cho Chang tendit le bras anfin de décrocher le téléphone tandis que Séamus mordillait la peau de son tendre cou dans l'espoir de lui faire raccrocher cette satané machine.

- Allo !

- Cho ? C'est Drake…

- Drake, ça va ?

- Non, j'ai besoin de vous.

- Ou ?

- Poudlard, Chambre 17.

- On arrive trésor.

- Trésor ? Je suis ton seul trésor, je…

- La ferme, Seam. Prend ta mallette, on va à l'école. Et pas de mais !

- Mais Chérie…

- Non, Seam

Draco se détendit dès qu'il raccrocha : ils arrivaient. Certes Séamus n'était qu'un interne, mais Cho était la meilleure chirurgienne de tous les temps.

Draco s'approcha de Harry et lui passa le gant sur le visage, le pauvre était brûlant de fièvre. Cela ne venait pas du coup de Draco mais des coups de couteaux non soignés que Harry avait reçu. Et c'est pour cela que Draco se mit en colère : Harry était un parfait idiot d'avoir cru qu'il n'avait pas besoin de soin.

Cependant Draco se demandait comment il les avait reçu. Il porta alors son attention sur l'appartement et commença à le ranger. C'est grâce à cela qu'il trouva un journal qu'il commença à lire.

Hier s'était le début du procès. Harry avait attendu 3 heures pour son témoignage mais il n'était jamais arrivé. Des soldats ainsi que la police était donc parti à sa recherche. C'est comme cela qu'ils avaient retrouvé ses 6 gardes du corps. Tous étaient morts, et il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry.

Des coups frappés à la porte tira Draco de ses pensées. Il alla ouvrir et fut heureux de voir Séamus et Cho devant sa porte. Ils allèrent directement vers Harry et demandèrent à Draco de sortir de la pièce afin que celui-ci cesse de tourner en rond et les déconcentrent.

Il sortit donc et n'ayant rien à faire, il décida d'aller en cours. Draco expliqua toute l'histoire à Ron et Hermione et ceci de semblèrent pas étonné le moins du monde ce qui exaspéra Draco. Cependant Ron connaissait très bien Harry, il devait donc être au courant, alors qu'Hermione semblait juste chercher quelqu'un sans se soucier de Harry.

- Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air dans la lune.

- Oh, non ne t'en fais pas Drake, je vais bien, je vais même très bien.

Et à la surprise de ses deux amis, elle repartit dans la lune.

Flash Back

_Hermione s'était réveillée tôt ce matin-là. Et étonnamment elle allait bien. Elle s'étira et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua le bras sur son ventre : Blaise. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se colla contre lui. Après tout ou était le mal puisqu'il dormait ?_

_Blaise quand à lui ne croyait pas à sa chance. Il avait bougé pour vérifier si elle dormait et celle-ci semblait très réceptive dans son sommeil. Il se permit donc à l'embrasser doucement. Voyant qu'elle répondait à son baiser, il l'approfondit._

_Blaise devait vraiment faire un rêve torride au vu de son « état ». Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais c'était mal, elle ne devrait pas abuser de lui pendant son sommeil. C'était cependant tellement tentant. Après tout il n'en saurait jamais rien puisqu'il dormait._

_Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione attrapa l'érection de Blaise et la touche. C'était doux et chaud._

_Blaise n'en pouvait plus. Il ne se retint pas et éjacula dans la main d'Hermione. Ensuite il se rendormit._

_Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, Hermione était sous la douche. Il attendit et quand elle sortit elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa juste à la commissure des lèvres. Puis semblant remarquer son geste, elle baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers son armoire._

_Quand Blaise sortit de la douche il l'a rejoignit dans la cuisine ou ils mangèrent avant d'aller à l'école. Il avait du aller chercher ses affaires de classe et ils s'étaient donc séparés au pieds de son « immeuble » ou il s'était permis de l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres avant de monter._

Fin du Flash Back

Depuis Hermione le cherchait des yeux, mais celui-ci semblait l'éviter puisqu'elle ne le voyait nulle part.

La semaine se passa ainsi, Draco travaillait toute la journée et une fois rentré il devait expliquer les cours à Harry qui avait ordre de se reposer toute la semaine. Quand enfin le week-end arriva Draco et Harry décidèrent d'aller en ville faire quelques emplettes, Hermione et Blaise y allaient aussi et c'est avec étonnement qu'ils apprirent que Ron y allait accompagné.

Il se donnèrent donc rendez-vous dans un bar afin de se retrouver pour boire un verre.

Le samedi matin Draco se réveilla de la plus douce des manières. Harry l'embrassait tendrement tout en promenant ses mains sur son corps. Une fois totalement réveillé, il constata avec une légère gène que son corps aussi était totalement réveillé.

- Hum..

- Bonjour amour.

Harry ponctua son bonjour d'un léger baiser sur son nez avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Draco le détailla attentivement. Harry était sublime nu. Car oui monsieur dormait nu et même si cela avait dérangé Drake au début, il trouvait à présent cela agréable de pouvoir le regarder.

Cela prouvait que Harry n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Aucun sauf un. C'est pour cela qu'ils allaient à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui. Harry avait quelque chose à lui montrer. Quelque chose en rapport avec son tatouage.

Un magnifique serpent se mordait la queue tout en entourant un prénom : Eléonore. Quand Draco avait questionné Harry à propos de ce prénom, celui-ci avait seulement dit qu'elle était une erreur de jeunesse.

Il avait tout de suite pensé, que c'était une petit amie, à qui il avait juré de l'aimer pour toujours. Mais pourquoi garder contact avec elle ? C'est pour cela que Draco avait hâte de rencontrer cette fameuse Eléanor.

Mais pour le moment Draco avait le regard fixé vers la porte de la salle de bain. Harry venait d'y entrer et lui avait jeté un regard très subjectif tout en laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte.

Draco se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain et y pénétra discrètement. Seulement voilà Harry l'attendait derrière la porte et quand Draco y entra il se plaça juste derrière lui et lui mordilla le cou tout en collant son corps nu contre le sien.

- Tu ne comptes pas te doucher avec toutes ses épaisseurs n'est-ce pas ?

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Harry lui retirait son tee-shirt et son caleçon avant de le pousser vers la cabine de douche.

Draco se laissa faire et quand Harry se mit à genoux devant lui et prit son érection dans sa bouche, il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir. Il avait admis être gay mais il continuait malgré lui à penser que cela était mal et pourtant en cet instant il trouvait ça merveilleux.

Quand Harry et Draco arrivèrent à Pré au Lard il était 11 heures. Leur douche s'étant agréablement prolongée au plus grand plaisir de Draco. Bien sur il se doutait que maintenant Harry attendait quelque chose de lui, et pourtant il ne l'avait jamais fait et ne savait pas comment.

Harry fit de son mieux pour le réconforter et Draco ne se sentait que e plus en plus gêné au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient dans la ville ou tout le monde les regardait. Ce n'était pas du dégoût qu'ils voyaient sur le visage des personnes qu'ils croisaient mais plutôt de la surprise, comme si pour eux deux garçons qui se tenaient par la main était normal.

Ils s'assirent enfin chez un glacier et commandèrent 3 coupes de glace. Draco ne dit rien bien qu'il désirait goutter ce que Harry avait commandé pour Eléanor. C'était un chocolat Liégeois tout à fait particulier. Harry y avait fait rajouter des éclat d'amandes caramélisés et des éclats de caramel ainsi que d'innombrable chose toutes plus succulentes les unes que les autres.

Mais Draco se retint. Ils virent plusieurs personnes de l'école. Hermione et Blaise semblaient être entré dans la librairie depuis une heure quand ils aperçurent Ron et une jeune femme que Draco ne su identifier. Quand Draco se tourna vers Harry afin de lui poser la question il vit qu'une jeune femme était en train de s'installer face à eux.

- Bonjour Harry, Draco je suppose.

- Bonjour Gabrielle.

Draco était de plus en plus étonné, il regardait Harry et Gabrielle se défier du regard. Qui était donc Eléanor ? C'est alors que Draco vit Gabrielle se pencher vers une poussette qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquer et y sortir un bébé qu'elle tendit à Harry de mauvaise grâce.

- Draco, je te présente Eléanor ma…

BANG

Draco se figea sur place. Gabrielle venait de recevoir une balle en pleine tête et gisait là, devant eux. Harry quand à lui régit aussitôt. Il mit Eléanor dans ses bras et lui hurla de rentrer à Poudlard.

Draco se leva aussi, prit l'enfant aussi bien qu'il le pu, et courut aussi vite que possible. Il tomba presque aussitôt sur Hermione, Blaise et Ron.

- Dray, ou est Harry ? Pourquoi tu tiens Léa ?

Mais Draco était figé, il ne voyait que Harry entouré de mangemorts. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il comprit que Harry allait mourir. Cependant l'arrivée des aurores dissipa les mangemorts et permit à Harry de se réfugier discrètement dans un magasin.

Draco, Hermione et Ron relâchèrent leur respiration. Harry était sauvé personne ne l'avait vu de faufiler dans se magasin. Cependant lorsqu'ils commencèrent à avancer en direction de la boutique pour y retrouver Harry, ils virent un mangemort y lancer une grenade. Celle ci roula jusqu'à l'intérieur du magasin.

Draco était figé, Harry allait mourir, cependant Blaise et Ron attrapèrent Draco et se soulevèrent pour l'emmener à l'école pendant qu'Hermione prenait le bébé. Draco ne vit donc pas le magasin exploser. Mais il le sentit. L'explosion se répercuta jusque dans son cœur qui sembla exploser en même tant que la boutique.

Il se laissa porter jusqu'à Poudlard. Et s'allongea là ou Ron et Blaise le posèrent. Il but ensuite ce que l'infirmière lui donna et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Bon ba à jeudi ! Je vais essayer de pas avoir trop de retard, parce que Oui, la fic n'est pas terminée ! Je suis cruelle mais pas à ce point, il reste un ou deux chapitres je ne sait pas encore.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Laissez-moi une p'tit review !


End file.
